finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jahara
Jahara is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the home to the remote tribe of the garif. Sage Knowledge Location Jahara is located in the Bancour region, across the banks of the Sogoht River. It is only accessible by going through the Ozmone Plain. Treasures In the original Final Fantasy XII has no treasure in Jahara. However they do appear in the International Zodiac Job System version of the game. A chest containing a Pheasant Netsuke can be found in the town. It will always appear, but does not respawn. The other chest contains only generic treasures. The Elderknoll *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Story Since the garif shun technology, the village of Jahara has not changed much over the years. Seven centuries ago, the Occuria, knowing the garif worshiped magicite, gave them some nethicite. However, even the wisest garif knew not how to use the stones, and, as such, the Occuria took the nethicite and gave it to someone more knowledgeable, King Raithwall, the Dynast King. This is one of the many stories passed down in Jahara. During Final Fantasy XII Princess Ashe has decided to fight the Empire with a piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dawn Shard. Even though she has witnessed the stone's amazing strength, by having seen it destroy Dreadnought Leviathan and the entire Archadian 8th Fleet, she has no idea how to harness the stone's power. Fran tells her that the garif down at Jahara might know, as magicite lore is part of their culture. The party arrives at Jahara and are granted entrance as a garif warrior has seen them crossing the Ozmone Plain on foot. In the village they talk to the Great-chief Uball-Ka, but to Ashe's disappointment the Great-chief tells her the garif don't know how to use the stones, and what worse, that the Dawn Shard has lost its power as the mist trapped inside the stone was drained when it unleashed its power on the Leviathan, rendering it useless as a weapon. The party is met by Larsa Solidor of the ruling family of Archades who has come looking for Ashe, as he has a plan to prevent the war looming above the nations. Ashe is reluctant to follow with Larsa's plan and during the night she takes a walk on the village proper, and is met by a ghostly vision of her late husband Lord Rasler. Vaan sees Ashe wandering about the village and tells her that he, too, can see the vision. Vaan and Ashe have a chat on the village bridge. Vaan tells Ashe he is through running away from his problems, and from now on will try and actually do something and not just stand aside. The next morning Ashe promises to accompany Larsa to Mt Bur-Omisace to meet the Gran Kiltias. Locations *Banks of the Sogoht (to Ozmone Plain) *Lull of the Land *The Elderknoll Quests Jaya Stick When arriving at Jahara the player should talk to garifs until getting a Jaya Stick from high-chief Zayalu in Lull of the Land area. The player should next talk to Supinelu in the west exit and choose first option twice to be allowed to see the elder. By doing this Jaya Stick is taken from the inventory and given to Supinelu, allowing the party to pass and meet the elder. However, the player can sell the Jaya Stick for 500 gil and be let through. If the player gives Jaya Stick to Supinelu they will eventually get Bowgun and Onion Bolts. If they sold Jaya Stick, the player will obtain Killer Bow and Onion Arrows instead. Judge Hausen If the player returns to the village after entering the Eruyt Village the first time, the party finds Larsa's bodyguard who gives the party three Hi-Potions and an Ether. After the events in Henne Mines he disappears. Geomancer After obtaining ten Espers the player can talk to the Geomancer in the village and he will open a new path in the Henne Mines that leads to Zodiark. Great Cockatrice Escape Sidequest A cockatrice escaped from Giza Plains called Shurry is in Lull of the Land area of Jahara after the party finises the events in Draklor Laboratory. The player must speak to the garif next to her, then Shurry, then talk to the garif again and tell him the bird comes from the Giza Plains. The Great-Chief will then give a gift to Shurry. The player must speak to the Garif next to Shurry again to get the reward: Platinum Dagger. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Garif Trader |valign="top"| Armor |} |valign="top"| Magicks |} |valign="top"| Technicks |} |} Musical Themes The theme that plays in Jahara is called "Jahara, Land of the Garif" . Map Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Etymology "Jahara" maybe derived from "Sahara", a great desert in North Africa. Trivia *When going through the Ozmone Plains for Jahara, the player might spot a garif picking on a chocobo. This is actually Supinelu, training alone in the plain: depending on if he falls or survives by the time the party reaches the village, the player gets a different scene from him once in Jahara. de:Jahara Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations